defiant_wrestlingfandomcom-20200214-history
WCPW Loaded Episode 20
WCPW Loaded Episode 20 started off with a moment from last episode where Joe Hendry retrieved the WCPW World title from Will Ospreay with help from Ricochet and Tessa Blanchard. The first match was between Bea Priesley and after the match Priestley tried to attack Roxxy, but was unsuccessful. Bully Ray and Adam Pacitti then came out to help Priestley and Pacitti then challenged GM Martin Kirby to face Ray in a No Disqualification match or Ray would put Roxxy through a table. Kirby reluctantly accepted and if Ray wins, Pacitti becomes the GM again. The next match is between the debuting BT Gunn and Travis Banks and after the match Gunn attacked Banks and after Gunn put Banks' head in a chair he was saved by Doug Williams. Backstage Jack the Jobber runs into James R. Kennedy, who talk about Primate and Rampage's best of seven series and asks Jack to tell Kirby that the fourth match will be a Chairs match. There was then an interview with Doug Williams who challenged Joe Hendry to a match. The fourth match between Primate and Rampage is next and it is a Chairs match, however before Rampage made his entrance the match was made into a musical chairs match between Prospect, Prince Ameen, El Ligero, Fat Ligero and ring announcer Stevie Aaron. After the first round, where Aaron eliminated himself, Rampage came out and attacked Drake and his Chairs match with Primate began. Drew Galloway then made a promo about being attacked being put through a table at Lights Out, Will Ospreay stealing the WCPW World title and his title match against Joe Hendry next week in Edinburgh. The WCPW Internet Championship match is next between champion Cody Rhodes and Marty Scurll. A promo promoting the debut of Rey Mysterio in WCPW is shown and then the match between Hendry and Williams is next and is contest under Admiral-Lord Mountevans rules which is basically a 2-out-of-3 falls match with 6 5 minute rounds. The main event is next between Bully Ray and the current GM Martin Kirby and if Ray wins, Adam Pacitti regains his status of general manager. After the match, Ray wanted Pacitti through a table because for costing him the match, but escaped only to be brought back by Kirby, he then escaped again and was again brought back this time by Cody Rhodes and several face wrestlers and Ray put Pacitti through a table and shook hands with Kirby, turning face. Matches Category:Shows Category:WCPW Loaded Episodes Category:Bea Priestley/Appearances (Wrestler) Category:The Swords of Essex/Appearances (Team) Category:Scott Wainwright/Appearances (Wrestler) Category:Paul Robinson/Appearances (Wrestler) Category:Roxxy/Appearances (Wrestler) Category:BT Gunn/Appearances (Wrestler) Category:Travis Banks/Appearances (Wrestler) Category:Lucas Archer/Appearances (Wrestler) Category:Alex Gracie/Appearances (Wrestler) Category:Prince Ameen/Appearances (Wrestler) Category:El Ligero/Appearances (Wrestler) Category:Fat Ligero/Appearances (Wrestler) Category:Drake/Appearances (Wrestler) Category:Rampage/Appearances (Wrestler) Category:Primate/Appearances (Wrestler) Category:Cody Rhodes/Appearances (Wrestler) Category:Marty Scurll/Appearances (Wrestler) Category:Joe Hendry/Appearances (Wrestler) Category:Doug Williams/Appearances (Wrestler) Category:Bully Ray/Appearances (Wrestler) Category:Martin Kirby/Appearances (Wrestler) Category:Adam Pacitti/Appearances (Manager) Category:James R. Kennedy/Appearances (Manager) Category:Alex Shane/Appearances (Commentator) Category:Dave Bradshaw/Appearances (Commentator) Category:Stevie Aaron/Appearances (Ring Announcer) Category:Defiant Internet Championship/Appearances (Title)